


Consider It a Gift

by schittposting



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, Epistolary, First Dates, Friendship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting
Summary: David and Stevie text on his birthday. Set during Grad Night.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 34
Kudos: 226





	Consider It a Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dairaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Daira!!! I'm so glad I've gotten to know you during your most recent trip around the sun. Best wishes and warmest regards! 💖
> 
> A huge thank you to [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium) for all your help with this fic, especially the texting skin!

**iMessage:** Stevie 😈  
  
**Stevie:** Alexis said I should take you out tonight so you won’t be “sad and alone” on your birthday  
  
**Stevie:** That’s a direct quote btw  
  
**David:** Wow, thanks so much. Tell Alexis to mind her own business  
  
**David:** I’ve actually got a birthday dinner planned already, thank you very much  
  
**Stevie:** Oh, were you going to tell me about this birthday dinner or do I not rate an invitation?  
  
**David:** Of course you’re invited. Be at the cafe at 8  
  
**Stevie:** Great, see you then  
  
**Stevie:** And happy birthday  
  
**Stevie:** Or whatever  
  
**Stevie:** Best wishes  
  
**David:** Warmest regards  
  


**iMessage:** Stevie 😈  
  
**Stevie:** I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this birthday dinner was going to be just you and Patrick!  
  
**Stevie:** I wouldn’t have invited myself along if I’d known he’d asked you on a DATE  
  
**David:** Okay, I still don’t know for sure that it’s a date  
  
**David:** And I’m still on this date, so kindly stop texting me  
  
**Stevie:** If you’re still on the date, why are you texting me back? Texting at the table is rude, David  
  
**David:** I’m in the bathroom  
  
**David:** I had to make sure I don’t have anything in my teeth before he drives me home  
  
**David:** Not that I’m expecting… I don’t know  
  
**David:** Anything  
  
**Stevie:** So it’s going well?  
  
**David:** Yes  
  
**David:** I think so  
  
**David:** Yes.  
  
**Stevie:** Then what are you still doing in the bathroom texting me? Get back out there and KISS HIM  
  
**David:** You are the bane of my existence  
  
**Stevie:** You love it  
  


**iMessage:** Stevie 😈  
  
**Stevie:** So? Did you kiss him?  
  
**David:** What makes you think I’m not still making out with him right now?  
  
**Stevie:** The fact that you’re texting me back  
  
**David:** You know what, I’m too happy to even be sarcastic at you right now  
  
**Stevie:** You kissed him!!!  
  
**David:** I did  
  
**Stevie:** About fucking time  
  
**Stevie:** I’m happy for you, David  
  
**David:** Gross  
  
**Stevie:** Ugh, you’d still be nursing your little crush if I hadn’t told you it was a date  
  
**Stevie:** So you’re welcome  
  
**Stevie:** Consider it my birthday gift to you  
  
**David:** 🖕  
  
**David:** Thank you  
  
**Stevie:** Happy birthday, David  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://schittposting.tumblr.com)!


End file.
